Calling Doctor Hartley
by xxlisaxx
Summary: Elizabeth receives a surprise when her widowed cousin Darla comes to visit.
1. Chapter 1

**_1910 Hamilton Parkinson Residence_**

Darla ran a hand through her long chestnut brown hair, she had just finished riding through the grounds on her favourite horse. A brown Chylesdale with a lovely temperament and happy personality. The Parkinson family home was big and spacious, everything a family would want for their daughter. She had always been small, it made getting on and off horses a real trouble, but not something that would deter her from riding. She looked in the mirror when she got home, she was particularly small, her husband called her a 'garden gnome'. She always smiled but was never amused by that comment, like most of his comments, they were laughter at her expense.

She sat down to read her letters in the parlour, she had one from her favourite cousin, Elizabeth. When she was little their families were so close, actually they still are incredibly close. She was an only child whereas Elizabeth had two sisters.

 _My dearest Darla,_

 _Life on the frontier is full of challenges but nothing stops me smiling. I miss our laughter when we used to play outside in the trees. Do you remember when Julie got so far up in that big fir tree that a Mountie had to be called to get her down? I do love teaching but these children and their families have so little. It makes me sad that I grew up with so much where so many have so little. We were very privileged children and we still are._

 _I wish you were still a doctor, we could really use one here in Hope Valley. The only doctor is miles away and company owned therefore if the woman isn't married to a miner they don't get treatment._

 _I hope one day you will come and visit me. I love and miss you._

 _Your faithful cousin,_

 _Elizabeth Thatcher._

Her cousin was always putting silly ideas in her head. She was the one who encouraged her to become a doctor. Whilst Elizabeth was away at teacher college, she was getting her medicine diploma. She was so proud when she finally graduated and got to practice medicine. She was working in the hospital for a few years before her parents had chosen Eustice Parkinson to be her husband. She hadn't wanted to marry for anything but love, however her parents thought it was a perfect match. On her wedding day, Eustice had told her that 'no wife of his would continue working' it was the saddest day of her life for many reasons.

BANG CRASH BANG the whole house shook. She ran through the house, telling the servants to take cover. She thought it was an earthquake. True enough it had been an earthquake. She wasn't scared, she would be strong for her household. Eustice had been out for the whole day, at the office, he wasn't expected until late, so she knew he was safe. He made his money as a high-powered solicitor. Eustice's parents were long dead as the age difference between herself and her husband was quite large. Almost two decades.

Once the tremors were over, she went to check on the households to make sure everybody was well and safe. There were a few bruises to the kitchen staff who were preparing dinner but nothing serious. She was so glad and thankful.

It was late when there was a knock on the door, Holmes the butler answered it and she heard her name was mentioned. "Madam there is a Mountie in the Parlour, who wishes to speak to you, in person." He looked sad. "Thank you, I'll be down momentarily. You can head back to bed Holmes." Holmes was an older gentleman but he ran this household like clockwork. He had been serving Eustice for many years. She was grateful, he always had a listening ear for her when she was upset. He held many of her secrets.

"Hello," she shook the Mounties hand and gestured him to sit down on the sofa. "What seems to be the problem?" she sat down in the opposite seat.

"I have some sad news Mrs Parkinson," his eyes were level headed and confident. Clearly, he had practice at delivering bad news.

"What sort of bad news?"

"Your husband, Eustice Parkinson was killed in the Earthquake this evening,"

"How? He was in an office?" she questioned.

"He was in a motorcar heading home, we assume and the earthquake, made the vehicle swerve vehicle went down an embankment."

"Was the driver hurt?"

The Mountie looked at her as though it was a stupid question "No, there was only your husband in the vehicle."

"Eustice always had a driver, he never drove himself anywhere," she said concerned that there could be someone hurt somewhere needing medical attention.

"Your husband's body was taken to the morgue, they will need you to identify his remains."

She shook her head and nodded along. "We are sorry for your loss, Mrs Parkinson," she nodded as a thank you. She sat in the chair for a long time. She had no one to comfort her, herself and Eustice had tried for some years to conceive a child but it fared near impossible. Her family were a couple of miles away. Holmes came in with a pot of fresh tea "my husband is dead, Holmes," she looked up to see his face. He didn't show any remorse but he didn't show any indifference either.

 ** _Hope Valley 1911_**

Elizabeth walked to the saloon clutching her books close to her chest. She was thinking about some of the preparations that needed to be completed ready for their reading session that afternoon. She was also thinking about Jack Thornton. He stood with coffee in his hand watching the people go by. Why did she find him so infuriating but handsome at the same time?

Elizabeth had just finished teaching her classes for the day when Ned Yost came bounding in. "Miss Thatcher, I've got one urgent telegram for you," that was surprising thought Elizabeth, she hoped nothing was wrong with her family. He gave her the telegrams and then went about his business. "thank you, Ned," she called to him as he left.

The telegram was from her father. It stated that her cousin Darla's husband Eustice, was tragically killed yesterday by a motor car during the earthquake. How awful! Herself, Julie and Darla had been so close growing up, despite the age difference between herself and Darla, they had been like best friends. She remembered attending her wedding, she was the maid of honour.

That night, she wrote Darla a letter of apologies for her loss and if she needed anything to contact her directly.

 ** _Six months later_**

All the women were gathered outside the old hospital house. It had been derelict for a few years according to the towns folk. It needed decorating but otherwise it was a lovely place.

"Why is everybody standing there?" she asked Abigail who was walking beside her.

"I have no idea," she replied with the same curiosity as her friend.

Cat Montgomery and Dottie saw the two of them and made a bee-line for them. "Did you hear Elizabeth, we are getting a new doctor based here in Hope Valley…" said Cat, she was filled with excitement.

"The company are sending a new doctor?" Abigail said, taken completely by surprise.

"That's the strangest thing, it's not a company doctor apparently. This doctor is independent according to the mayor, my husband." Dottie said. The idea of an independent doctor seemed to be a strange, confounding idea for all these women. Dottie was always talking about the fact her husband was mayor. You never got through a conversation without it being mentioned.

"Why is that so strange?" asked Elizabeth. Not understanding all the fuss. Back home in Hamilton, independent doctors were the norm.

"Well, the company used to keep a doctor here but there had never been an independent doctor here in Hope Valley…ever…" replied Dottie.

"Not in the time I've lived here," Abigail said, she thought about how many children and people could have been saved, if there was a resident doctor available.

"me neither," Cat agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

As Darla sat in the motorcar, she was happy. She had all her personal possessions behind her ready for a new start. Relief is the strangest thing, it takes a hold on you but once that hold is gone, it's like floating on air. She was restarting her life, she had sold the Parkinson home. She thought she'd be sad to let it go but she wasn't. There were too many memories in that house, some that should be long forgotten.

Eustice always held on to the purse strings including her dowry. He didn't like her spending money without it being accounted for. After the funeral, Eustice's solicitor had sat her down and read through all the documents pertaining to Eustice's estate. He had made her the sole beneficiary, she wasn't aware of any other family that he had other than his parents. She was taken aback with how much money there was. She was quite the wealthy woman, especially since she sold the house.

She remembered a few weeks prior sitting in the parlour, when Mister Routledge from Parkinson and Routledge came to take tea with her. Parkinson and Routledge was Eustice's law firm, it made a sizable amount of money according to the solicitor. She had only ever met Mister Routledge once or twice. Eustice never brought work home with him but he did like to entertain at dinner parties.

 _"_ _Mrs. Parkinson, I am so sorry I have not come sooner to give my sincere apologies for Eustice's demise," he said. She could tell he was lying through his teeth. They had many arguments and were constantly fighting about all sorts of things. He was a nice young man with ambitious dreams, that her husband had never approved of. She noticed he went back to wearing more colourful ties, he used to wear them when he was Eustice's junior solicitor but when he was promoted to partner, Eustice bullied him into getting rid of them. Black suits and ties were always more appealing to Eustice._

 _"_ _What do you require Mister Routledge?" she'd had enough with everyone pitying her._

 _"_ _You must have read the Last Will and Testament of Eustice?" she gave him some tea and offered him some biscuits, which he refused._

 _"_ _Yes, it was read after the funeral by his personal solicitor." She had a feeling that he wanted to buy her out of the company and make it less of a partnership and more sole ownership._

 _"_ _We need to discuss the fate of the law firm. I believe that even without the Eustice's half of the law firm, you are quite a wealthy woman. Not that I'm prying," he said, very serious and to the point._

 _"_ _Yes. Eustice made me sole beneficiary of his estate including the law firm." She could see that made him angry. It was understandable for him to be upset, by rights Eustice should have left the law firm to him. It was all his hard work but that didn't make her a fool. She knew that Eustice may have been a cruel man but he wasn't stupid. There must have been a reason that he left her the firm._

 _"_ _I am willing to buy you out of the firm. With all the money, you currently have and this house, you will be set up for the rest of your life." What he was saying was incredibly true. With everything excluding the law firm she was worth over a million dollars._

 _"_ _Make me a decent offer, I will have the solicitor look it over and then we will do business," he looked startled by her response but in all fairness, why would she want a law firm? She knew nothing about the law and couldn't practice in it anyhow without a degree._

 _Mister Routledge wasted no time in getting paperwork to the solicitor. The solicitor told her she could get more for the company but she didn't care. She signed the paperwork. The money went into her bank and she couldn't be more content._

She would miss Holmes but he was an old man and she made sure that he would live out the rest of his life in luxury. She bought him a little cottage and gave him a generous last wage payment. She would need to make more confidants when she got to her new home.

She was delighted when she saw the sign for her new home. Hope Valley, three miles and she drove faster and faster along the path reminding herself to be careful when she got to the turnings.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

It was a beautiful sunny day when she arrived in the town of Hope Valley. She drove straight in minding the horse and carriage. It was early but she saw that people were already going about their business. She got out of her motorcar and parked it where she hoped it wouldn't be in the way. She saw some of the townsfolk were looking at the car. She took off her hat and goggles, which were a great suggestion by Holmes, especially when she was speeding.

She looked around for someone to help guide her to where the Hospital house was. After all that was the reason why she was here. A Mountie came riding over to her "Ma'am, can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for the hospital. Could you point me in the direction?" she looked up at him.

"I'll take you there myself, its only around the corner." He must be Jack Thornton, the arrogant but attractive Mountie that Elizabeth was always complaining about. She couldn't understand why she was complaining, he seemed perfectly amiable.

She got into her car and drove around the corner and there it was. Her new beginning. Her current adventure. "Where have you come from? If you don't mind me asking that is," he said.

"Hamilton." She was too busy taking in her new home. It needed redecorating.

She opened the door and wandered in. It needed cleaning and a fresh coat of paint but otherwise it was somewhat habitable.

"Our school teacher is from Hamilton." Jack thought of Elizabeth, she was quite the woman.

"Yes. Elizabeth Thatcher is my cousin." She smiled, she had missed her favourite cousin. She hoped her turning up here wasn't too much of a surprise. She looked over to the Mountie and forgotten that she hadn't introduced herself. "I'm Darla," she thought about the fact that no one knew her here. They didn't know her history or the fact that she was married. It was a complete fresh start. "I'm Darla Hartley." She said with a smile. Using her maiden name and her professional name.

"Hello Miss Hartley," he shook her hand "I'm Constable Jack Thornton," he smiled at her. "What brings you to Hope Valley?"

"I'm the new doctor. This is going to be my surgery."

"A female doctor, well I can't say I've ever met one of those. I'd be happy to lend a hand fixing it up, if you'd like?" he helped Abigail set up her café. He might as well lend a hand with the surgery and she seemed sweet. She was very pretty.

"That would be much appreciated. Thank you."

Jack insisted in helping her with her boxes from the car. He was surprised by how heavy they were and that she could pretty much carry them by herself. Unless she knew what was in each of the boxes and only carried the light ones, he thought. After he'd unloaded her car, he went back to his rounds.

She'd placed all her belongings in the middle of the large room. This would act as her surgery. She walked up stairs and looked into rooms. There were three large rooms. She liked a breeze at night therefore the perfect idea would be to take the back facing room as her bedroom.

She wandered over to the Mercantile, to get cloths, a bucket, soap and a mop, all the essentials. She met Mister Ned Yost, who directed her to all the items she needed. She paid him and left. She could feel people making eyes at her, particularly the women.

Lee Coulter was at the Mercantile getting more pencils, they always seemed to keep disappearing every time he wanted to use one. He was happy to get out of the office for a while, owning a saw mill was great but the paperwork was painfully dull. He looked over and saw a pretty young woman wandering out of the Mercantile with cleaning essentials, he'd never seen her before. She must be new he thought. "Hey Ned, who's that young lady?" Ned smiled "She just set up an account," he read the name on the card, "Darla Hartley." That was a pretty name he thought. He paid for his items and watched her go into the old derelict hospital. He assumed that she was the wife of the new doctor, for some reason that made him sad.

Darla wore a working dress that she didn't mind getting dirty and wrapped up her hair so it wouldn't get in the way. She worked for the rest day, sweeping and then mopping all the floors. She then commenced with dusting every room, ready for painting the area's tomorrow. She wanted to get open and start treating patients as quickly as possible. There was no use having a doctor in town, if they couldn't treat anyone. She would need to learn how to make up a stove. Just at that moment there was a knock on the door, it squeaked open and there were footsteps, only to reveal a smartly if not strangely dressed man.

"Hello," he was holding a basket. He smiled and seemed friendly. Perhaps that was the norm with men of Hope Valley.

"Hello," she returned the smile and put down her dusting cloth.

"You've been really busy in here. It looks clean." They both laughed. "I'm sorry for calling so late." She looked over to the clock that she'd placed on the mantel piece above the stove. It said eight o'clock in the evening, she couldn't believe it.

"I hadn't realised it was that late." She blushed slightly. She had worked solidly for almost 12 hours.

"I brought you and your family a welcome basket. My names Lee Coulter. I work at the Saw Mill," he seemed a likeable character. She took the basket he was offering.

"Yes, I think I passed that on the way into town," she smiled. "You know this basket is quite the saviour. I bought cleaning products but forgot to buy food. How silly of me!" she'd never spoken to so many new men on one day in her entire life. It really was surprising. She never knew how to act around men but she was never accustomed to it growing up.

"I would offer you to sit down but my furniture doesn't arrive until tomorrow." She'd arranged the delivery of some of her old furniture to Hope Valley for a day after she'd arrived. She knew she would get the place ready and cleaned before it came. She also had a few new pieces of medical apparatus that she was very excited about and also her books.

"No, it's fine. Is your husband around?" he enquired as he hadn't seen him and the other rooms that he spied were dark. Surely, he wouldn't leave his wife to clean the house by herself?

"No. I don't have a husband." Which wasn't a total lie. Her husband was dead so technically, not a lie as such. But it wasn't entirely the truth. That made her feel dishonest but she wanted to be independent, free of her dead husband and the pitiful faces.

"It's just I was told that the new doctor was here…" he looked at her expression and laughed "YOU are the new doctor, aren't you?" he gestures to her and she laughed. He was so embarrassed but she could understand it, there were very few female doctors.

"Yes, I'm sorry I keep forgetting to introduce myself. I'm Doctor Darla Hartley." He seemed uncomfortable. They shook hands.

"I'm going to get back home but I'll stop by tomorrow to help unload your furniture, if that's ok?"

"Yes, if you can spare the time, that would be very much appreciated, Mister Coulter." She smiled and she heard him leave out the door. She bolted the door from the inside, just to keep her safe.

She wandered into the kitchen and looked through the basket. She had already cleaned the kitchen and placed all her plates, cups and kitchen utensils in the cupboards. She sliced through the bread and put some cheese in it. She placed the ham, cheese and other bits and pieces into the cold store. The bread was divine, whoever made it was very skilled. She sat down on the floor and thought about her day so far.

So far today, she had met the Mountie Jack Thornton, the Mercantile owner Ned Yost and the dashing Mister Coulter. She met her first saw mill hand worker, although Mister Coulter looked rather well dressed for a saw mill labourer. Perhaps he's management or that's what he wears when he's not labouring. Hope Valley is very different from home but this is her new home and she was sure she was going to like it.

Meanwhile, Lee Coulter laid in bed thinking about Hope Valley's new female doctor. She was going to create a storm with all those widows but she was strong she'd weather it out. There was something strangely enchanting about her, he couldn't put his finger on it. She wasn't married and hopefully there was no one courting her. There was no wedding ring or any rings to be seen on her fingers but if she was a doctor then maybe she doesn't wear one.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

She slept on a rug on the floor for the night. Her bed didn't arrive until tomorrow. In the morning, she got washed up and prepared for a new day's work. She started painting the walls a lovely cream colour, she also had some wallpaper that was going to be put up later on. There was a knock on the door and she had completely forgotten that she'd bolted it last night after Mister Coulter left. She wiped her hands and went to answer it. It was the delivery men with her boxes. There were so many boxes. As promised mister coulter appeared "Good morning Doctor Hartley," he waved his hand in her direction, he had a lovely smile, she thought.

She grinned at him "are you sure you won't get into trouble for helping me?" she asked him, she didn't want her first few days in Hope Valley to be marked negatively. He looked at her inquisitively, not sure what she meant. Perhaps she thinks that he's a married man and he might get in trouble at home for helping her. "No, I won't be in trouble for anything." She really did have a beautiful smile.

The delivery men unloaded all the boxes and they took away all the empty crates. She had positioned everything where she wanted it. Her bedroom finally had a bed and mattress as well. She would sleep well tonight. She was actually very excited about it.

"Thank you for all your help this morning. Is there any way I can pay you for your time?" she didn't want him to have lost out in any way. He was such a nice man and she hoped they would become friends.

"You've said thank you to me a hundred times." They both laughed. "But I wouldn't say no to lunch." He wasn't sure what came over him but he extended the offer of lunch to a pretty woman. After Rosemary had left him to become an actress in New York, he had to admit, he was lonely. It took him a long time to get over the heartbreak but it had been almost a year and he was trying to enjoy life again.

She felt quite comfortable in his company, she'd never felt that with a man before but it was nice. She had a new friend and that was really wonderful. She remembered her stove problem, she wasn't sure whether to ask him, he had already done so much for her and she hadn't known him long.

Lee noticed that she looked worried "what is it?"

"You said you work in a saw mill. Would you perhaps be able to teach me how to make my stove work?" she said it cautiously, making sure that he had ample time to refuse, if he was busy. "Please feel free to refuse. You have done so much for me already!"

Lee looked delighted as this was something he definitely knew how to do. "Off course, I'd be happy to teach you." He didn't know how any man could refuse her anything. Her eyes were hypnotising.

"Thank you, I promise lunch is on me afterwards," he placed his jacket down and looked around the stove. There was nothing blocking it which was good, sometimes birds build their nests in them. She had already cleaned it out, she really was a hard-working girl.

"Ok, so you need kindling wood, some newspaper, some bigger logs to keep it burning and obviously matches." He started to show her what to do, he was surprised that she was taking notes behind him. There was a moment when she leaned in and she was inches from his face. She smelt like roses but fruitier. He liked that smell but he couldn't pin point what it was. Her stove was lit and the room became instantly warmer. "That should keep you warm tonight," he grinned. "I'll leave these here for you," he placed the matches on the mantel piece by the clock. "That's very generous of you. But you don't have to," he smiled. "I insist," he had mountains of boxes of matches at the office. A clerical error where he'd ordered far too many. He washed his hands in the kitchen and they went to Abigail's Café for lunch.

All eyes seemed to be looking at her as they walked down to the Café. She hoped she would see Elizabeth soon, she really did miss her. She didn't know how two people couldn't see each other in this town. It was much smaller here than in Hamilton. They were greeted by Abigail serving coffee.

"Hello Lee," they must be close friends for her to call him by his first name, thought Darla.

"Hello Abigail. What's the special today?" he seemed so laidback and cheerful. She wondered was he always that way, it was so different from the men she was used to.

"Beef stew." She said with a friendly smile.

"Two of those, two coffees and something sweet," she didn't mind that he ordered for her because she had no idea what to order. There were no bistros or anything remotely fancy that she had seen in Hope Valley but she saw that as a good thing.

"I'm sorry, I should've let you order for yourself," he suddenly felt embarrassed. She must think he's rude.

"No, please, you feel free. You've helped me so much since I've been here, the least I can do is pay for lunch." She really meant it, she had learnt so much from him the last couple of days.

The stew was amazing and smelt heavenly. The coffee was deep and rich, just the way she liked it. "So, why Hope Valley then? I'm sure there are plenty of bigger towns who need doctors?" he was very curious. If she was half the doctor he thought her to be then she could work anywhere and be appreciated. No one ever comes to Hope Valley for no apparent reason.

"My cousin lives here in town. She wrote to me saying there was no doctor. I like helping people so I made the journey." It was mostly the truth, minus the fact that her husband had died a few months prior.

"Who's your cousin?" perhaps he knew her. Everyone knew everybody else in Hope Valley. It was small, tight-knit community. The reason he liked living here so much.

"The school teacher, Elizabeth Thatcher," he smiled. Off course, Elizabeth was admittedly taller but Darla had the same beautiful hair and loving features that the school teacher was famous for.

"Yes, I can see the resemblance, its uncanny."

"Really? I hadn't thought we looked similar other than our hair," when they were little, everyone remarked on how similar they looked, except she was shorter than Elizabeth by quite a few inches.

"Yes, you have similar characteristics," he left it at that. At that moment the Constable walked in, he was wearing his red uniform, rather made him impossible to miss, she smiled at her own thoughts. Mister Coulter looked up as she smiled and he frowned.

Lee was hoping that his new friend wasn't making eyes at Jack as well. It must be the uniform that drew all the ladies to him, like moths to a flame. All three of the newcomers so far seemed to have eyes for him. Jack was by far his best friend, he was going to be his best man at his wedding. He didn't want them to fight. He'd been a good friend to him since Rosemary left him.

"Hello Abigail," he smiled at her.

"The usual Jack," and he nodded to her. Perhaps everyone called each other by their first names. How strange, she was brought up believing that you had to know a person a good deal of time before you were allowed to call them by their first name.

He smiled to Darla as he walked up to her "Miss Hartley," he looked over and was surprised to see her eating with Lee "Lee," they smiled. "Pull up a seat," Lee said. "No, I'm still working and I wouldn't want to interrupt your lunch,"

"You wouldn't be interrupting, I'm sure," she said happily. At that he pulled up a chair and Abigail gave him his coffee and Bakewell tart. "So, how is the redecorating coming along?"

"It's going well. Better than I'd hoped. I need to put up some wall paper still," she said. Happy with her progress, at this rate, she'd be ready to start next week.

"I would be happy to lend a hand this afternoon. I don't have any more rounds until after school over," He said. He wanted to be helpful and he liked painting. He saw Lee's face and realised perhaps that was the wrong thing to say.

"You don't have to. Really. Everyone is very kind in Hope Valley," she felt as though she was taking up more of their time than she should.

Jack finished his food "I've got to get going, if I don't I won't get my rounds finished on time. I'll see you later." He smiled at Darla. "See you later Lee," they'd probably see each other in the bar later.

"Later Jack."

After she and Lee had finished their lunch and she paid as promised. They parted way and she went back to work in the Hospital or home as it would now be called. There was a woman waiting outside her front door. She had black hair all done up on her head, she was wearing fancy clothes clearly not a saw mills wife.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"I am so glad we can finally meet; my name is Dottie Ramsey. My husband is Cyrus Ramsey. He's the mayor," she smiled. Clearly Dottie was a woman who liked it to be known that her husband was very important. Much like Hamilton wives.

"I'm Darla Hartley. The new physician." The look on her face dropped when she mentioned that she was the new doctor.

"I see you're not married." She was oddly interested but I suppose that's town folk, always gossiping, she thought.

"How could you know that?" she was worried that people may have read something in the Hamilton newspaper about her but how would they get their hands on those kinds of newspapers. She started to internally panic.

"Word spreads around this town like wildfire, you're a doctor but not married. Also, you're not wearing a wedding ring," she gestured down to her hands.

"I just wanted to let you know that we are so happy, that you're here!" with that she marched off down the path to the Mercantile.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

Elizabeth had finished her lessons for the day and dismissed the children for the weekend. She was cleaning off the chalkboard when she heard humming. She knew the song being hummed instantly. She turned around and saw the most unlikely person standing at the door. She dropped the cloth on the floor and ran over to see her favourite cousin. She enveloped her in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" she said, her smile as big as the lake outside.

"I'm the new physician," Darla replied. She was taken aback slightly but non-the less happy.

"I am shocked to say the least. Come and sit down," they sat down on one of the pews.

"This is a lovely place, Elizabeth." It truly was. She felt at home already and it hadn't been long since she'd arrived.

"It doubles as the church when school is not in session," she smiled. Jack had built the perfect school, it annoyed her how much she liked him.

"What possessed you to come here?" Elizabeth burst out and made Darla laugh.

"Your letter. I want to be useful again. Since the funeral everyone in Hamilton pities me. Here I can have a fresh start," Elizabeth understood exactly what she meant.

"I worry that this move is too soon for you," she could understand Elizabeth's fears.

"I want to ask a favour of you," Darla was worried that Elizabeth would think less of her but she wanted to ask in any case.

"Anything, you know you can ask anything of me," she meant it genuinely. After the horrible year she'd been through, she would try her best to do anything that Darla needed.

"Please don't tell anyone I'm a widow. Don't mention Eustice or my life in Hamilton." She practically begged her not to say anything.

"Why?" Elizabeth was so confused.

"I want to have a new beginning. I can't do that if everyone knows about Eustice and how much I'm worth. I anticipate I will have problems because I am a female doctor but I don't want the pity. It's the reason I left Hamilton." That and all the memories and horrors of her marriage but she didn't need to know that.

"I won't mention it. But if you want to talk about it, you know I'm always here," she gave her a hug.

"Thank you, Elizabeth. That means a lot to me." She smiled.

"Why don't you come over for dinner this evening?" she thought it would give them time to catch up and Elizabeth would love the distraction from grading workbooks.

"Yes, I will be finishing off some decorating beforehand but that would be lovely."

"How long have you been in Hope Valley for?" she questioned with some agitation in her voice.

"A couple of days. I've already learnt so much from some of the men of this town,"

"Well, I am hurt that you waited so long to come and see me!" she mocked sadness and they both laughed.

"To be fair, I have been really busy," once a job was started Elizabeth knew that Darla would inevitably finish it. She was a hard worker.

"Well, now I have to come and see what you've been doing in that place!" they both laughed.

They both walked into their new home and Elizabeth was shocked. She had breathed a breath of fresh air into this tired, dusty place. The whole place was completely different. "Wow, you did this in a couple of days," she nodded her head.

"I did have some help," she said as she loaded the stove with more logs.

"From who?" she questioned.

"Well from Mister Thornton the Mountie," she smiled "and from Mister Coulter, he works in the saw mill," at the mention of Jack, Elizabeth huffed. They had been at odds lately again. They could never seem to get to a point where they were content with one another.

"Jack? And Lee?" she equally surprised at both their names coming up. "How did you meet Lee Coulter?" he rarely ever wandered to this part of the town, usually to Abigail's Café but not this far, there wasn't anything for him, here.

"He turned up with a basket the night I got here, which was a god-sent because I bought cleaning products but forgot food. He then insisted he help me with moving my furniture in and he was wonderful teaching me how to make my stove work," Elizabeth had never heard her talk so empathically about a mean before. It was as though she liked him. She hadn't had nearly any suitors before she got married. She was a young bride, only 22 years old. It was so wonderful to hear her talk about a new friend.

"You're smiling. Do you like Lee Coulter?"

"He is my friend, nothing more, nothing less." She knew what Elizabeth had implied but her history was too tragic and messy to involve another man. It was still too soon anyhow.

Jack had knocked on the door wearing his own clothes not his uniform. He was happy to start painting, perhaps this would take his mind of a certain school teacher. "Hey the door was open so I let myself in," he came in smiling, ready to start painting. Well now he definitely wasn't going to have his mind on anything else, she looked radiant. "Elizabeth," he seemed uncomfortable by her presence.

"Jack," Elizabeth looked at Darla and felt the need to leave "I'll leave you to do your redecorating." She smiled and wandered out of the house. "See you later," Darla called to her.

"I see you've already started painting," she worked fast.

"I like to get started on things." She laughed.

They worked for a couple hours and he helped put the wallpaper up. She adjusted ever so slightly but on the whole, was very happy by how her home was starting to look. It was a lot more airy and nicer to be in. she kept the stove burning and offered Jack cups of juice and tea at every opportunity.

"May I ask something personal?" she said to Jack. She felt maybe they hadn't known each other long enough but she desperately wanted to know the answer to some of her questions. She was balancing on a chair painting the tops of her coving, very carefully.

"Off course. Fire away." He seemed fine at the prospect of being interrogated.

"What's going on with you and Elizabeth?" she heard him take a sudden intake of air.

"I wasn't expecting you to ask that." He tried to laugh off the subject but like all the Thatcher women he had met, she was no different, she wouldn't let the subject go.

"That's not an answer to my question," she pressed him. She wanted to know why they were at odds. "Elizabeth wrote to me a while ago, she wrote that you two were courting and had kissed. Yet while I've been here, everything is frosting." Which was a perfect depiction of what was happening and she wanted to know why. If the courtship was over then why was everything so uncomfortable.

"Elizabeth'll tell you in more detail I presume at some point." He seemed sad at the mention of her name. He kept painting trying to move away from this conversation.

"I know she will but I want to know whether your courtship still stands?"

"I don't know. Everything is up in the air with Elizabeth. Ever since our visit to Hamilton and," he gritted his teeth "Charles," she nodded "I don't know,"

"Oh yes, Charles. Lovely man." She said and instantly regretted it with Jack staring at her with devil eyes.

"Thank you. I'm sure Charles gets lonely with all the women fawning over him," he said sarcastically.

She laughed "Elizabeth doesn't see him that way, she never has. Even when we were children," that seemed to interest Jack, perhaps he heard Elizabeth say it too and it was finally starting to sink in that she didn't love Charles.

"Do you love her?" he hesitated. "Yes or no?" she pushed him.

"Yes," she was so internally happy that he was clear on his feelings.

"Do you see yourself planning a future with her?" she looked at him.

"I don't know," but his answer was strained and he looked deeply sad. Clearly, he had already started to plan a future with her until Charles came into the picture.

"Yes, you do, life is short. We regret the decisions that we don't follow. Don't let Elizabeth be one of those regrets."

"Thank you." Jack said. He genuinely meant it as well. He was surprised at how helpful she had been. It had taken some weight of his mind to talk to someone else about Elizabeth and the problems he faced with their courtship.

There was a knock on the door and Lee crept in. He wasn't sure anyone was here but he could smell the paint fumes at the front door. He wandered through the corridor and he could hear laughing, particularly a man's voice. He knew exactly who's voice he could hear.

"…and then the Mountie had to rescue her out of the tree…" Darla was laughing so much, she looked really beautiful when she laughed. He turned and saw Jack up a ladder. Most of the rooms had been painted. They had been really busy this afternoon by the looks of it.

"Hey Lee," he got down off the ladder and made his way to the kitchen, probably to wash his hands.

"Hello again, Mister Coulter," she peered around the wall. She was smiling so intently at him.

"Please, call me Lee. Everyone else does." He wanted them to be close friends

"Then you must call me Darla," she was balancing on a chair and it didn't look safe. The chair leg looked like it was going to buckle. He noticed that it was quite an old chair probably the reason she chose it to stand on. He moved a little closer to her just in case.

"I've washed your brush and left it in the kitchen to dry off." Jack called as he was washing his hands. He came in drying his hands on a cloth, he'd done some good work in here today. It was going to be a nice surgery.

SNAP! The chair leg broke and instantly Lee put his hands around Darla's waist and scooped her into his chest as they both fell backwards. Jack came running over "are you alright?" his voice laced with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm more worried about mist…Lee," she corrected herself. She was spread eagle on top of him. She sat herself up and helped him to sit up.

He shook his head "I'm perfectly fine," they got to their feet and he couldn't help but laugh. "On the upside, you've got more timber to burn," they all laughed. Jack patted him on the back, in a jest. She really did like Lee, a man with humour was always quite attractive. She wondered if he was married. She glanced down at his hand and he didn't wear a wedding ring but he worked with his hands perhaps, he didn't wear one. To be honest, she hadn't yet seen him in his labourer's clothes every single time she saw him, he was in his own-home clothes.

"Well, I have dinner plans this evening gentlemen, so I must get ready." Jack saw Lee's face and instantly knew he was jealous or disappointed.

"Right, well we'll be leaving you." said Jack and attempting to pull Lee out of the door.

"Thank you for everything today. Both of you. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." She meant what she said. They really did help so much, she wouldn't have been able to do all this by herself in the short amount of time she'd been there. She heard them leave and went upstairs to clean herself up.

Meanwhile Jack and Lee were walking to the Saloon. "She has been here less than a week and she already has dinner plans!" Jack laughed at Lee, he was getting so worked up that it was hilarious. He wondered if he was like this when Billy Hamilton was in town courting Elizabeth.

"What is so funny?" he turned to his supposedly best friend who was smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"You!" he gestured in his direction, "you like her?" he asked his friend.

Lee shrugged his shoulders, he didn't have to let every person know his feelings but he definitely felt something for her. "I haven't known her long enough to know whether or not I like her," he cleared his throat and looked everywhere but Jack's direction.

"What?" Jack half laughed at him.

"You heard me." He was standing his ground.

"I didn't know that we'd started lying to each other," Jack looked over knowing that Lee would cave soon and want to tell him that he's jealous.

"Fine! I like Darla. But if she has dinner plans then that probably means she's being courted," Jack heard the twinge of sadness in his voice. He had to tell him now, otherwise it was cruel.

"Not with her cousin, I wouldn't have thought," he smiled. They had almost reached the Saloon.

"Excuse me?" Jack was very confused.

"She's having dinner with Elizabeth and Abigail tonight. She mentioned it to me earlier," he started to laugh.

Lee stopped walking put his hands on his hips "why didn't you say this earlier?" Jack turned to face him, far enough away that he could make a break for it, if needed.

"Would you have admitted you had feelings for her if I hadn't have..?" Lee thought about it for a few seconds then he chased Jack all the way inside the Saloon. They laughed and had a drink together.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

Darla got back from dinner at Abigail's and Elizabeth's, her home was dark. She lit some candles to provide some light for herself. She wasn't sure she liked coming home to empty home but she liked that it was her home and no one else's. She went to the kitchen to get a glass of water before bed. She noticed Lee's basket still sitting on her table. She really didn't spend much time in a kitchen, even when she was married. Eustice liked everything the way he already had it, despite their marriage, he kept his life the way he already wanted it with the addition of someone to share his bed. She shuddered, she hated that part of their marriage.

In the morning, bright and early, Darla realised she had no idea where Lee Coulter's home was. She knew he worked at the Saw Mill and assumed he would be getting ready for work now since she usually saw him in the evenings, so he must work mornings, she thought. She went to the Mercantile and Abigail's café and stocked up the basket with a few treats as a way of saying thank you to him.

She had a vague idea of where the saw mill was, she hoped her presence didn't get Lee into trouble with his superiors. Armed with her basket of gifts, she began walking in the direction of the saw mill. She came across several children who were meandering to school, they tipped their hats, she smiled and they carried on about their business. She came to the Saw Mill and observed the hustle and bustle of a working mill.

She was manoeuvring around several workers carrying timber on their shoulders. She realised how sheltered her upbringing was when she saw how much hard labour went into moving timber.

"Can I help you ma'am?" one of the workers came over to her.

"Yes, I'm looking for someone," she wasn't paying attention to the man in front of her. She was looking everywhere hoping for a glimpse of him. She desperately didn't want to cause too much of a ruckus.

"Well… there are a lot of people here. Why don't you wait in the boss's office and I could go fetch someone to help find them." he said, sounding frustrated.

"No… I think I'll just look for them myself," she smiled and strode off towards the saw mill. No reason to be impolite she thought.

Lee was working through his books in the office wishing he had someone more mathematically minded to do it for him. All of a sudden, he heard shouting outside. A woman's voice and it sounded very familiar, he couldn't pick out her voice but it made him smile none-the-less. Bounding up the steps was his foreman carrying a woman over his shoulder, who was kicking and hitting him. His foreman was flanked by another saw mill worker holding the same basket he'd gifted to Darla, when he first met her.

He abruptly got up from his desk and went to open the door, "Sorry to disturb you Mister Coulter but this woman was trespassing in the saw mill and refused to leave." He placed her down on the floor giving her a smug look as he did.

"Oh… hello Mister Coulter," she smiled. His worker gave her back her basket and then left out the door, shutting it behind him. Her cheeks were going red from embarrassment at being picked up and thrown over a man's shoulder.

"I do not appreciate being man-handled! What do you think you are… a caveman?" his foreman smiled. "This is not a laughing matter!"

"I'll take care of Doctor Hartley, Henshaw," his foreman nodded and disappeared out of the door. He couldn't help smiling, she was so feisty, he loved her. Oh dear, he thought, it's too early to love someone you have just met.

"Why don't you take a seat," he emphasised "Doctor Hartley," she picked up her basket and took seat in the chair he was offering. She felt like a naughty child sitting in front of the school headmaster, she couldn't help by smile.

Lee walked around his desk and sat down in his seat, he could see her smiling, so he put on his sternest face and looked down at her "I don't think this is a laughing matter, doctor Hartley,"

She looked down at her hands and Lee could see she was shaking trying to control the smile that was taking over her face "I absolutely agree." A little snigger came out.

"Ok," he started laughing "what were you doing in my Saw Mill?" she looked up and felt so relieved when he started laughing. He was so laidback and happy, it was really quite nice.

"I was trying to find you!"

"Why didn't you come to my office?"

"I thought you were a labourer…" she admitted, trying to hide her embarrassment behind her hands.

"Why would you think that?" he said confused.

"When we first met you said that you worked in the saw mill… I just assumed that you were a labourer?"

"Ah. Before I started owning my businesses, I actually used to work in a saw mill. I suppose it's part of who I am."

"Well, someone who has worked in the business, usually knows more about what happens on its factory floors," she said.

"I agree. It's easier to know how to protect the men since I already know the hazards," he thought back to when he was working in a saw mill back home, it was hazardous and no one really care about his welfare.

"I brought back your basket. I filled it with some treats in case you get hungry during the day," she hoped he would like it.

"You know I really wasn't expecting this basket back," he assured her. But thankfully she brought it back and he hoped she would keep coming to visit. It was nice having a surprise during the day, especially if it got him out of doing the weekly totals.

"So, you own the Saw Mill?"

"Yes, although you seemed surprised by that…"

"You're very laid back for an owner of a company," Eustice was always aggressive and wanted more and more control over everything. When he got control he became more obsessive.

"I don't see any reason to be stressed, my saw mill is working fine." Which was the truth, even if it wasn't he wouldn't stress out about it.

"I know trespassing must be very enjoyable," she stifled a laugh "but if you would like a tour of the saw mill and grounds, I would be really happy to show you," he extended the offer to her to spend more time with her. Hopefully she'd except the offer and his plan would be in effect.

"That sounds nice,"

Later on, Jack stopped by to check in and have a chat with Lee. They'd become good and he was thankful for it. He needed a good friend who wouldn't spread his business about town like all other town-folk did.

"Hey Jack! What brings you up this way?"

"You are way too chipper… isn't today your weekly totals day?" he was always miserable on weekly totals day and that's why he stopped by. A little distraction never hurt anyone.

"Yes, but everything is going so well. How can I possibly be gloomy!" he knew Lee was dying to tell him about something and he just knew it was going to be about Darla.

"So… what's been going on today?" he sat in his usual chair by the window, he liked the breeze, it was refreshing.

"Well… I finished my weekly totals, had to deal with a trespasser and ate a good lunch," he smiled

"Wait! Go back to the second one,"

"Oh! My beautiful, intelligent, trespasser…" he told Jack everything that happened that day and Jack sat there in bewilderment. "Elizabeth is really nothing like Darla."

"They both have that fiery spirit. We are at least two steps in to my master plan," he rubbed his hands together and Jack could swear he looked like an evil villain.

"I know you want to tell me so I'll ask... Lee what's your plan?" he said in a monotone voice, pretending to be disinterested.

"I was lying awake in bed last night realising that if I want to court Darla, I'm gonna have to pull out the big brains." He nodded at Jack, as though everything he just said made total sense.

"Right,"

"So, my plan is to take her on a tour of my saw mill, show her all the bits and pieces, she'll be in awe. Then when she's in awe I'll ask her about the idea of us courting and she'll be like 'Yes' and then bingo-bango, you'll be invited to the wedding and perhaps godfather to Leland-Junior. Then we all live happily ever after." It sounded perfect to him.

"That's your master plan!" he looked at Lee sceptical "I think you should just be her friend and see where it goes…"

He looked at him, he genuinely hadn't thought of that "well, that's an alright plan… but it's a bit simple."

"Well simple is usually better," he laughed "I'll see you later," he always relied on Lee to make him laugh. He watched Jack get on his horse and disappear down the path. What does he know? His courtship is on the rocks. His plan was great and with that he went to check on his men and business.


End file.
